<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Only We Know by owlhart (saidanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462796">Somewhere Only We Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/owlhart'>owlhart (saidanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/owlhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She would recognise Triss in a thousand worlds, in a thousand lifetimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere Only We Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>It takes them almost four days to find Triss' body on the battlefield, hair matted with blood. Burns cover her chest and back, charred skin peeling and flaking into blotches of red and pink and black. The nauseating smell of burnt flesh still hangs in the air but it seemed as if Triss had enough magic to heal any major injuries before she had passed out, hidden away in the corner of the archway before the gate.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The field medics stabilise her the best that they can before Keira teleports the both of them back to the royal infirmary in Vizimir.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But that had been a fortnight ago and though Triss' body had recovered with the aid of magic, albeit with scarring on her chest, she had not woken up yet.</p>
  <p>It is not long before Philippa appears at the Royal Palace of Vizimir and Keira all but drags her to the royal infirmary without so much as a 'hello'.</p>
  <p>"Help me," the blonde half demands, half pleads, anxiety and helplessness rolling off of her in waves. "She won't wake up. There's nothing wrong with her physically and this isn't a medically induced coma, but she just won't wake up. She doesn't respond to any stimulus, she doesn't react to anything and oh gods, help her, Philippa. I don't know what to do."</p>
  <p>Philippa stares down at Triss' prone form. Dressed in a simple gown, she simply lay there, her chestnut curls spread out on the pillow like a halo, a serene expression on her face - there is no pain, only painful memories etched onto her chest in the form of scars.</p>
  <p>Philippa sits beside her and takes her hand. She sends a pulse of magic through Triss' body and the magic rebounds back full circle. Her eyebrows knit together in thought. Gingerly, she sends a continuous stream of magic into Triss' body this time, slowly probing until she hits a barrier.</p>
  <p>"What is it?" Keira asks at the serious expression on Philippa's face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You arecorrect in that physically she is fine, aside from the scarring. But there is a magical barrier around her mind - an automatic defence mechanism triggered by immense stress and trauma. It’s rare but not unheard of.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, then how do we snap her out of it?” Philippa stills and Keira sucks in a breath at the look on her face, wringing her hands frantically. “Oh gods, what do we do? I mean, Tissaia’s still recovering from dimeritium poisoning and Yennefer’s in no shape to help. What...what about Sheala? Or...or Francesca! She must know something!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keira," Philippa grabs her by the arm. “Pull yourself together and then make yourself useful and go to the library to do some research on this. I need to think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Research?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keira, focus please. I’m not asking you to find a cure for the Catriona plague, so stop panicking and go do as I say.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keira moves to rush out of the room and Philippa catches her by the shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at me. Look at me, Keira.” She holds her gaze. “Take a deep breathe. Focus. Yes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keira inhales deeply. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, now go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The younger sorceress nods and leaves swiftly. Philippa watches her disappear out the door before she herself lets out a deep sigh, the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears the only thing betraying her true feelings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She takes a minute to compose herself, compartmentalising her emotions with practiced ease. Then, she takes Triss’ hand in her own, her other hand sweeping back the hair from her face and placing it over Triss’ forehead. The magic surges through her fingertips and she tries to channel it into Triss but the barrier holds fast, and it starts to push back against the intrusion, almost as if rejecting her. Philippa eases off, afraid that forcing her way through would cause more harm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She tries for hours but to no avail and when she has exhausted her magic, she turns to Sheala.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, Philippa, but it will take me at least a week to get to Temeria. My megascope isn’t functioning at its full capacity at the moment and I cannot teleport there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Philippa grimaces at the other woman’s fuzzy image as the megascope flickered violently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you have any idea how to wake her up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t, at least not until I’ve examined Triss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Philippa feels a knot form in her throat and she gives Sheala a nod of thanks. Sheala disconnects and Philippa tries but fails to contact Francesca and Ida. With a heavy heart, she helps Keira with her research, pouring over every single book, scroll and parchment she can get her hands on. They carry on for days and when Philippa is too exhausted to continue, she drags herself to Triss’ side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looks so peaceful lying there and Philippa sinks to her knees at her bedside. She is tired, she is drained, and her heart aches so terribly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Triss,” she whispers, swallowing hard, “if you can hear me, I need you to fight. I need you to be stronger and braver than you were at Sodden. I need you to be fearless.” She looks up at the ceiling, blinking quickly. “For the both of us. Triss, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hands are shaking as she stands up wearily. The weight in her chest swells as she places a kiss on Triss’ forehead and she closes her eyes, inhaling the familiar scent - it is warm and comforting and nostalgic and her heart sinks. She places her hands on Triss’ temples and touches foreheads.</p>
  <p>The world dissolves around her suddenly and she finds herself standing in the middle of a forest. It is dark and grey and the thick damp mist surrounds her. She can’t see past a few feet in front of her and she stills, trying to get a bearing of her current whereabouts. The sounds fade and all she can hear is the thudding of her heartbeat and her shallow breathing echoing in her head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She takes a step forward and the mist retreats slightly. She takes another step, and another and another and something pricks at the back of her mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The feeling is different but she knows this place. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She cannot place it but it calls to her, stronger with each step she takes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Her boots crunch against the dry bed of leaves blanketing the ground and the sound of rushing water grows louder. Her fingers brush against the smooth bark of the white birch trees thoughtfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She knows this place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The world reveals more of itself as she wanders towards the source of the rushing water until she finds herself with one foot in the river. She remembers this place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Time slows down, the blood pulsing in his ears so loudly that it roars and rages and she drops down on one knee, one hand pressed to the side of her head. Gasping, Philippa blinks away the tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is the small secluded grove beside the river, tucked away in a dense part of the forest - it is Triss’ favourite spot in Maribor and she had taken Philippa there when Philippa had last visited Temeria; it is the place where Triss had told Philippa she loved her for the first time, where Triss had kissed her so tenderly, so lovingly; it is the place where Philippa had broken Triss’ heart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But this is an illusion, a bastardisation of its real counterpart in all its faded colours and suffocating eerieness, and Philippa wants to scream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A murmur floats to her with the wind and her head snaps up. She sees the figure standing in the river near the shore on the other side and she doesn’t need to see the chestnut curls or cornflower blue eyes or that gentle, tender smile to know who it is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She would recognise Triss in a thousand worlds, in a thousand lifetimes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Triss!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is something beckoning her, calling her, and Philippa fights against its hypnotic draw. Triss has almost crossed the river, but something tells Philippa she cannot allow her to reach the other side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Philippa wades deeper into the river and she can see visions reflected on the surface of the water - she sees Triss conjuring vines to block the Nilfgaardian’s advances; she sees the flames engulf her; she sees the tears and the blood and the agony - and Triss needs only one more step to reach the opposite bank.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A desperate fury ignites in her chest and she surges forward against the water current.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Triss!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Triss turns around at her scream, eyes wide. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Philippa stops in the middle of the river. There is something blocking her and she can go no further. And so, she extends a hand, palm upwards. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Philippa fights to keep her voice steady.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you remember what you told me before we went off to Sodden?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pain flashes across Triss’ eyes at the mention of Sodden but she nods wordlessly.</p>
  <p>“You told me that you would come back to me, safe and sound.” Her voice is thick with emotion but Philippa presses on. “The battle is over, Triss. And now, I need you to keep your promise. I need you to come back to me.” She is vaguely aware of the wetness on her cheeks. “Please. Come back to me.” <em>This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Triss stares at her before taking a shaky step towards Philippa. She is crying too but she reaches out and takes her outstretched hand so gently that Philippa thinks it is all just a dream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The world burns away the grey and monochrome colours. The mist dissipates instantly and blue and green and brown and gold sears back into their vision. There is warm sunlight and a cool breeze and the murky waters have cleared into a beautiful turquoise but Philippa does not see or feel any of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is only Triss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Triss smiles through her tears, a hand reaching up to caress Philippa’s cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Always.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Philippa gasps and they wake in the palace once again. They stay unmoving for a while before a relieved smile finally tugs at Philippa’s lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Welcome back.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lyrics from Somewhere Only We Know by Keane</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>